1. Field of the Invention
Spring-type embroidery hoops or knitting rings also usable for sewing machine work, e.g. schifling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Embroidery hoops, otherwise known and used as knitting rings, are devices and articles of manufacture which have been known and used both in the home and in factories for many years. Spring-type embroidery hoops or knitting rings are known and used both for hand and machine work. One advantage of the spring-type device is that there is no screw to tighten, and no need for a screw, since the mounting of the cloth, etc., in the device is accomplished by the spring action. These spring-type devices are usually provided with convenient grips to guide the work, and are ideal for embroidery, counted cross-stitch monograms, crewel, etc. Basically, to use the spring-type device, the material (cloth) is placed on the outer plastic ring. The metal spring ring is placed on top, pressed or squeezed, and locked into place in the groove in the outer plastic ring. Other types of embroidery hoops are known, such as the large, wooden, oval- or elliptical-shaped units provided with an outer screw for tightening the outer wooden ring against the inner wooden ring. Among the prior art relative to embroidery hoops, knitting rings, and the like may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,906,647; 1,242,972; and 1,072,687.